


Who Watches the Watcher?

by ponygirl



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponygirl/pseuds/ponygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vague spoilers for <i>The Name of the Doctor</i>. Written for who_at_50's 50th Anniversary Fanwork-a-Thon on LJ and Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Watches the Watcher?

[](http://s187.photobucket.com/user/ponygirl72_pics/media/7th_Clara_sm_zps9542c855.jpg.html)

[Link to larger version](http://i187.photobucket.com/albums/x282/ponygirl72_pics/7th_Clara_zps06163350.jpg)


End file.
